Christian Conservative Party
The Christian Conservative Party is a party in Kalistan, founded in 2525. It is currently active. Its platform is based around restoration of the monarchy and the Church of Kalistan, and is otherwise libertarian and laissez-faire. The current president of Kalistan, Liz Lemons, is a member of the CCP and wife of its chairman. Organization The day to day affairs of the national party are conducted by the Council of Seven (which becomes the Council of Eight or Nine if the CCP is present in the presidency or cabinet), consisting of the following: Chairman Christopher Lemons: Neveras Christian Conservative Conference John Cornellius: Leader of the Parliamentary Delegation Nick Clegg: Anantonese Christian Conservative Conference Lucy Lime: Odufart Christian Conservative Conference Josh Girard: Suldanorean Christian Conservative Conference Nate Washington: Vrassan Christian Conservative Conference Bishop Harold Raymond: Church of Kalistan President Liz Lemons: President (additional) Minster of Defence Gustav Johnson: Cabinet (additional) A National Congress of the party is convened every election year, and at other times if called by the Council of Seven. The National Congress appoints presidential candidates, decides general policy, and appoints the council of seven. The National Congress consists of the full parliamentary delegation, representatives of the Church of Kalistan, and delegates from the various Kalistani states proportional to the percentage of votes that came from the state in the previous presidential election. Conferences The CCP is not unified in its feelings, and it and its local affiliate parties are divided internally into a number of conferences. At events like the National Congress these conferences act like political parties to the congress' legislature, and are often characterized as "parties-within-the-party." The leading conference at this time is the Stay Free Conference, led by former president Christopher Lemons. Stay Free Conference The Stay Free Conference is the largest in the party, and is largely responsible for the CCP’s success. It was founded by Christopher Lemons in 2529 and favors shifting the party focus from monarchism and theocracy towards libertarianism. Stay Free is very close with the Libertarian Voters’ party, with whom they are very similar. The conference has a complete hold on power in the party because so many of its MPs are libertarians, and has fielded all the parties presidential candidates. The chairman is Christopher Lemons. Original and Best Conference The Original and Best Conference is the oldest conference in the party, and was the original party, hence its name. It is in favor of libertarianism and liberal economics, but is also in favor of both the restoration of the Church of Kalistan and the royal family, both of whom are major supporters. The Original and Best Conference was not as successful as Stay Free, however, and has lost most of its power within the party. The chairman is John Olio. Southern Comfort Conference The Southern Comfort Conference was founded in 2543 with the intent of focusing more on issues concerning Vintalli, which had then just become autonomous from Gaduridos. The conference is made up mostly of conservatives from Suldanor, and is considered to be Vintalli nationalist, even calling for Kalistan to annex Vintalli, or, alternatively, for Suldanor to secede and join Vintalli. The chairman is Beacon Berry. Holy Model Rounders Counference The Holy Model Rounders Conference was founded in 2528 and was the first separate conference within the party. The Rounders were attracted to the party because of their support for the Church of Kalistan, while is a staunch ally of the CCP, but did not support imperial restoration. So the Rounders broke off and formed their own conference within the party, pushing for restrictive morality laws rather than libertarianism, and supporting Church restoration but not imperial restoration. The chairman is Archbishop Emerson Classon. Candidates *2527: endorsed Nuclear Militarist Party candidate Matthew Singer. 4th place. *2530: Christopher Lemons, endorsed by the Libertarian Voters Party. Winner. *2531: Christopher Lemons (incumbent), endorsed by the Libertarian Voters Party. Winner. *2534: Christopher Lemons (incumbent), endorsed by the Libertarian Voters and Emblem parties. Winner. *2537: Christopher Lemons (incumbent), endorsed by the Libertarian Voters, Emblem, and Free & United Rights parties. Winner. *2540: Liz Lemons, endorsed by the Libertarian Voters and Free & United Rights parties. Winner. Distinguished members Christopher Lemons: President 2530-2540 Liz Lemons: President 2540- Category:Political parties in Kalistan